Al destino le gusta jugar ajedrez
by MBWatson
Summary: El destino juega, y es cruel. Le gusta jugar en Hogwarts. Y los merodeadores lo saben. Elige con quién debes pasar cada tramo de tu vida y luego, cumplido su propósito, lo saca y cambia de puesto, pone a alguien más en el tablero… y te deja en el aire, esperando que te sepas adaptar a esta nueva pieza y que con ella sigas adelante, ¡al siguiente "nivel"!.


_**Primera escena: ¡Así comienza!**_

* * *

Planear un baile nunca ha sido fácil, y mucho menos uno de confraternidad. Fe de ello, puede dar Albus Dumbledore. Minerva le había dicho que era un despilfarro de recursos, pero en estos tiempos el estar unidos era mucho más importante que los exámenes de mediados de noviembre. Además, él se estaba diviertiendo mucho. Le apenaba ver que Slytherin no se animaba a participar o a mezclarse con el resto del alumnado… ¡y tan guapas que estaban las jóvenes de las otras casas! No es que las Slytherin estuvieran mal, por supuesto…

Quizá el Gran Comedor cumplía exageradamente con su descripción. Quizá un salón de baile debería ser más pequeño, para que la gente se sintiera obligada a juntarse más. Quizá el siguiente baile debería planearlo en una de las mazmorras, con un contenido temático…

"O podrías juntar a todos los alumnos un buen día de estos y comentarles acerca de los atentados. ¡Si solo hay que fijarse en el clima!"

Oh, Minerva y su tan poca sutil manera de decir las cosas. … No. Un baile alegre debería hacer mejor el trabajo. ¡El ponche lo mejoraba todo!

Dumbledore dejó su copa vacía en la mesa y se inclinó hacia su izquierda para servirse un poco de estofado. Un estruendo hizo que se fijara en la puerta del salón: Slytherin había empezado a desplegarse hacia la salida, huyendo de la presión social. Suspiró y con una simple mirada, Slughorn, el jefe de la casa esmeralda, se acercó a sus alumnos a conversar acerca de su club.

¡Sigamos el banquete!

Flitwick en verdad se había lucido preparando la decoración del comedor: los cuatro árboles de las esquinas se veían hermosos, decorados con los colores emblemáticos de cada casa. A su vez, rodeaban a uno plateado, en el que colgaban adornos de las mascotas del escudo de Hogwarts. Claro, que los leones rugían se vez en cuando y en más de una ocasión, el águila había querido "jugar" con la serpiente de Slytherin pero la magia del profesor había logrado la paz en ese momento.

En la pista de baile había alumnos bailando pero el árbol plateado tapaba parte del lado opuesto a la mesa de profesores. Así que Dumbledore no podía saber que no solo chicos de Slytherin querían huir del baile.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Miranda! ¡Quédate un rato más! – Exclamó una chica gryffindor, dejándose caer en una silla. La aludida levantó la cabeza de la mesa y le miró con recelo. La Summerset era su amiga pero necesitaba una excusa realmente creíble para que la dejara escapar de su bochornoso incidente.

\- Gracias por acompañarme en mi momento de autocompasión, Michelle, pero… en serio, ¡los tacos me están matando! – respondió la rubia, sacándose los zapatos, uno por uno.

\- Ese chico está ebrio, no recordará nada mañana – le aseguró su amiga, señalando hacia la pista. Miranda rodó los ojos. Michelle era muy perceptiva pero a veces eso del tacto le fallaba.

\- Michelle, le he botado el ponche en la camisa. Si ahora no recuerda nada, mañana cuando despierte se preguntará quién demonios le ha malogrado el atuendo – susurró la rubia y le sonrió a un par de chicos que pasaron por su lado. El baile no tenía intención de acabar. Michelle suspiró y miró hacia la pista. Su otra amiga Mary se acercaba.

\- Así que has venido a esconderte detrás del árbol, ¿eh? – le codeó Mary a Miranda, que volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa - ¡Caramba, niña! Es solo Sirius Black. Su mayor preocupación mañana va a ser el sacar a rastras a la chica que se lleve esta noche a su cama.

\- Tan sutil como siempre, Mary – se acercó Víctor Andrews. Michelle sonrió cuando este le tomó de la mano - Si no les importa, iré a bailar un rato más. Y yo que tú me relajaría, Miranda. Black ya olvidó el ponche. Ahora baila con Simmons – murmuró, y le señaló con la cabeza hacia el muchacho.

\- Mi intención era que notara que yo existía – explicó la rubia, mirando a su otra amiga. Mary asintió.

\- Pues vaya que lo lograste. Ojalá mañana, tal cual la historia de la cenicienta, visite todo el castillo buscando a la chica que estropeó su camisa.

\- ¿Crees que lo haría? – sonrió Miranda, levantando la cabeza súbitamente. Mary resopló. _Esta chica estaba perdida._

\- Linda, lo máximo que podemos esperar es que dé una entrevista a Skeeter para llenar la sección de cotilleos y su periódico no muera.

\- Hablando del diablo…

Rita Skeeter pasó corriendo por su lado de la mesa, seguida de un delgaducho que cargaba el trípode y la cámara del colegio. Eso solo significaba que los merodeadores estaban dejando huella en la pista. Miranda suspiró una vez más y Mary rodó los ojos.

Estaba un poco harta de la situación. Black era guapísimo, ya. Nadie lo negaba, pero con la personalidad que se manejaba… A ella en lo personal no le daban ganas de conocerle más allá de compartir clase de Pociones. Su amiga Miranda era tema aparte. Vivía enamorada de Black. Pero él pasaba de la mayoría de las chicas, no solo de Miranda. Así que tenía su séquito de fans.

Y no era que en Hogwarts solo existiese Black. No, no. Estaba Potter, por ejemplo, golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor. Era muy guapo. Solo que un poco más creído que Black… y luego estaba Remus. Ay, Remus. Él sí que era un buen chico. Aún no podía entender como era amigo de esos dos. O de Pettigrew.

En la misma casa, estaba Víctor Andrews, pero era novio de Michelle y la verdad se veían muy bien juntos. Las chicas habían arrojado la toalla por él ya hace tiempo. Y no muy lejos, estaba el hermano de Michelle, William, pero era de un año mayor y no se codeaba mucho con chicos de años menores. Típico de un premio Anual.

Y después venían algunos chicos de Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff no estaba nada mal, de hecho había salido con uno de ellos el fin de semana pasado. Y Slytherin. En honor a la verdad, en esa casa habían chicos guapos, sí, pero su actitud de superioridad por encima de las otras casas no dejaban ganas de fijarse en uno de ellos. Además, no salían con cualquiera y la mayoría de ellos ya tenían concertado un matrimonio con algún otro sangre pura. Y el resto de alumnos tampoco querían juntarse con los slytherins. Eww.

Mary suspiró de nuevo y fijó la mirada en la feliz pareja en la pista de baile. Víctor y Michelle se veían felices bailando. Dumbledore se había pasado con la fiestecita. Ya necesitaban algo de diversión en Hogwarts.

Víctor sonrió cuando Michelle empezó a bailar con más soltura. Sujetó su mano y le dio una vuelta y la jaló hacia sí para el baile lento.

\- ¿Crees que Miranda olvide este suceso algún día? – preguntó la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

\- Sí, quizá cuando logre casarse con Black – Michelle rió ante la respuesta – Miranda solo debe abrir los ojos hacia el resto del alumnado masculino. Eso de estar haciendo malabares para que la note un chico…

\- Tú hacías malabares para que te notara yo…

\- Es cuestión de percepción – sonrió el chico. Michelle dio un gritito de emoción cuando cambió la música y sonó su canción.

William Summerset era un chico alto. Y era prefecto de gryffindor. Y normalmente no demostraba muestras de afecto hacia ninguno de sus familiares pero Michelle, su hermana, andaba encadilada con el capitán de su casa. Y esto le hacía sentir un poco fuera de su vida. No era que estuviera celoso, es solo que ese chico era un tanto popular… y bueno, Michelle no tanto. En sí, Víctor parecía un buen partido. Era un chico atractivo, de gryffindor, con notas sobresalientes, inteligente, 1,70. Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, ojos café, cabello negro… que se había fijado en su hermana ni bien pisó Hogwarts. Prefecto en 6to. Uno de los mejores de su generación. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Algunos dirían que tenía mucha suerte.

Como cuando justo conoció a Michelle en el vagón del tren rumbo a Hogwarts….

|Flash Back|

Expreso de Hogwarts, estación 9¾.

En el ajetreo, 10.53 am.

\- Sí, mamá. No te preocupes, en Hogwarts hay lechuzas, te enviaré una cuando llegue.

\- Y si no las hubiera, ella se las arreglaría para encontrar la manera de acusarme, mamá, ya déjala.

\- ¿Cómo es que a ambos les resulta tan fácil alejarse de su madre? – Ambos chicos castaños pusieron los ojos en blanco y abrazaron a la mujer elegante que tenían al frente - Te espero en Navidad y en las fiestas, Michelle.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Y Will? – preguntó la muchacha, mirando a su hermano.

\- ¿Y soportarte en casa? Créeme, Hogwarts es mejor en fiestas – soltó el chico y su hermana enarcó una ceja – Además, este es tu primer año en Hogwarts. Te aburrirás allá sin conocer a nadie.

\- Sé hablar y socializar, gracias – frunció los labios y se giró a su madre, con una sonrisa falsa – Hasta Navidad entonces, mamá – y se perdió entre vagones.

\- Sé bueno con ella, William. El cambio es duro.

\- ¿El cambio es duro? Aún no entiendo porque eligió cambiarse aquí si Beuxbatons…- la mirada de su madre le hizo contenerse – Solo decía que hay chicas guapas allá.

\- Sí, pero creo que a tu hermana le gustan los chicos. Y Hogwarts es más seguro, tú lo has dicho.

Se despidió de su madre cuando el tren ya se movía y corrió a alcanzar su vagón, donde ya le esperaban sus amigos. La parte más divertida del recorrido era ver las caras nuevas de los niños que apenas podían creerse que irían al castillo más majestuoso de magia, donde sus padres habían aprendido a ser lo que eran. O los Naipes Explosivos quemando un par de cejas y las piezas de ajedrez rompiéndose unas a las otras.

Incluso se sentía en el aire esa brisa de novedad, de baúles recién abiertos…

Su madre le había dicho que Michelle tenía un paquete para él. Esperaba que fueran empanadas, su madre preparaba unas deliciosas…

La encontró en el último vagón, para variar y se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente, sabía socializar. ¿Estaba con Mary Wallace, y Miranda Kent? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Se escondió. Primero averiguar qué tanto pasaba con ellas…

\- Esa ventana no se puede abrir. Por eso nadie se había sentado aquí. Los Merodeadores estuvieron "jugando" y se atoró – escuchó que le decía la chica Wallace. Miranda observaba el vagón, intentando encontrar más desperfectos - ¿Eres nueva?

\- Sí, Beauxbatons. Mis padres pensaron que Hogwarts era más seguro en estos tiempos. Paso a tercero. Soy Michelle. Summerset – Se presentó estrechando la mano de las chicas. Ambas sonrieron. Will se preguntaba si ya habían asociado su nombre al de ella.

\- Soy Miranda. No sabía que William, nuestro prefecto tenía hermanas.

\- Oh, le gustaría no tenerla, créeme – rieron. William enarcó una ceja. _Menuda fama le estaba haciendo._

\- Chicas, hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? - decidió intervenir el castaño. Las tres chicas le miraron extrañadas - Ah, ya conocieron a la pequeña Chelle – sonrió y su hermana le fulminó. Nop, no iba por buen camino – Ehhh, mamá habló de un paquete…

\- Ah, ya, claro. El paquete – sonrió Michelle y abrió su baúl para buscar el encargo. Las otras chicas salieron cuchicheando y William aprovechó para sentarse. Michelle le tendió el sobre – Hice amigas – le comentó a su hermano, como si no fuera obvio.

\- Ya veo – enarcó las cejas él, y recogió el bulto. ¿Debería desearle suerte con esas dos? – Quizá en Hogwarts conozcas más gente, menos movida, más… con una mejor influencia, quiero decir – Su hermana enarcó una ceja – Ya sabes, mamá quiere que tengas una buena estadía allá y… bueno,…

\- Estaré bien, Will. Gracias por cumplir con mamá – y le hizo levantar del asiento para expulsarlo del lugar. William resopló pero avanzó con paso firme hacia su vagón.

 _Ten hermanas y te sacaran los ojos._

Hasta ahora todo estaba bien. Dio tiempo después su típica ronda entre los vagones del tren y no pudo evitar asomarse al último para vigilar a su hermanita.

Ahora la encontró con un chico más. Solos. _Pero ¿qué rayos?_

\- Así que Beauxbatons.

\- Sí, paso a tercero. Mis padres pensaron…

\- …que era más seguro. Síp. Todos dicen lo mismo últimamente. – William intentó reconocer la voz del chico pero… ¿Acaso podría ser Andrews?

\- Bueno, si Gringotts fuera una escuela mis padres me hubiesen enviado ahí de todos modos – decía Michelle. Will asintió con la cabeza. Eso era cierto. Escuchó como ahora su hermana reía por un comentario del otro chico. Ay, _pequeña Chelle._

\- ¡Sr. Prefecto! – le sobresaltó una voz detrás suyo. Will giró y se encontró de palmo con Mary y Miranda, que le miraban con desconfianza. Él se irguió y entró al vagón de su hermana.

\- Solo pasaba haciendo la ronda, sí – Miró a Michelle que le miraba, dudando de su respuesta – Escuché que hoy en la mañana, los Merodeadores rompieron un par de cosas y bueno, tengo que reportarlo, sí.

\- Ya – soltó su hermana. Y se cambió de lugar, junto al otro muchacho para que Will comprobara que la ventana obviamente no se abría. – Pensé que te caían bien los merodeadores.

El silencio se hizo notar. Era obvio que los merodeadores eran un tema delicado para cualquier agente del orden.

\- Son buenos chicos. Pero tienen un poco desviado el sentido de la diversión, creo yo – soltó Víctor. Porque sí, era Víctor Andrews. William no pudo evitar asentir, coincidiendo con el chico. Quizá él era un poco más cuerdo que las otras dos. Y por la forma en que lo miraba su hermana, presentía que iba a estar muy cerca a Michelle, quisiera o no.

|Fin Flash Back|

William sabía que Víctor era un buen chico. Pero se pasaba de suertudo. Como justo ahora. Que las antorchas adquirieron un color azul y dio a la pista una atmósfera romántica a más no poder. Vio como su hermana levantaba la mirada hacia el chico y este le daba un tierno beso en los labios. _Merlín, las cosas que hay que ver._

Michelle sonrió y se preguntó si esta oportuna canción había salido a pedido de su novio. Suspiró una vez más, y Víctor no se contuvo y le preguntó el porqué de su gesto.

\- Solo pensaba todo está tranquilo y extrañamente calmado hoy – respondió, sonriéndole de lado. Víctor le dio un beso y le hizo dar una vuelta lenta.

\- Ese vestido te queda fenomenal.

\- A ver, ¿Cómo es que pasamos de mi frase a mi vestido?

\- Bueno, hablabas de calma pero yo al verte con ese vestido no me siento nada tranquilo…

\- ¡Víctor! – Exclamó ella, sonrojada. Él se encogió de hombros y la acercó más a él – Tú también estás guapo – Su novio sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando ver sus hoyuelos. Michelle se mordió el labio. _Apenas creía en su suerte._

\- ¡Cuánto te quiero!

\- Yo a ti, Vic – sonrió y estaba a punto de decirle la frase entera cuando de repente…

\- ¡Hey, Andrews! – El mejor amigo de Víctor, Rob Barrette le interrumpió. Se llamaban por los apellidos y él era de Hufflepuff. El pelirrojo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la chica - ¡Wow, pero qué guapa, Michelle!

\- Gracias, Rob. Ehhh… ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Ah, sísísí. Parker va a convertir a unos cuantos en animales. Dice que ya le pega al hechizo que le enseñaron la semana pasada. Y entonces me dije: ¡Robert, tienes que ir corriendo donde Andrews! Y aquí estoy, hermano.

\- Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, amigo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero esto es tarea de un prefecto. Yo solo vine a avisarte, que también quiero ver si le sale al charlatán ese… Pero bueno, si quieres te cuido el puesto en la pista – Sonrió hacia Michelle y se llevó la mano al estómago, simulando bailar con alguien.

\- No, gracias. Esperaré a escuchar alguna detonación. Ve y luego me cuentas – le despachó. Rob asintió y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Víctor resopló – Debería conseguirle una novia. ¿Tú que dices?

\- No sé… Creo que primero deberías enseñarle a bailar – Víctor sonrió y asintió abrazándole. Estaba a punto de besarle en medio de la pista cuando entonces…

\- ¡Eh, cuñadito! - … William Summerset marcando territorio, otra vez.

\- Hermano, hola, ¿cómo está tu pareja de baile?

\- Así que te enteraste.

\- Todo Hogwarts, Will. Deberías ir a buscarle a los baños y sujetarle el cabello para que no lo estropee con el vómito.

\- A veces olvido tu poco tacto en ciertas cosas…

\- Will, Will – le interrumpió Víctor. El chico de séptimo enarcó una ceja – No es que no me guste presenciar sus guerras entre hermanos pero… ¿Acaso vienes a hablarme de Parker?

\- Si, sí. Vamos, ayúdame. Y tú, Chelle, por favor, ya que estarás libre, ¿Puedes ir a ver si se ha quedado alguien atrapada en los baños de mujeres? Yo no puedo entrar por obvias razones – Michelle gruñó. Will cabeceó hacia la pista y Víctor asintió con pesadez.

\- Creo que me odia un poco.

\- Quizá deberías ir ya y no provocarle una crisis. Mamá luego me escribe largas cartas contándome los numeritos de mi hermano.

\- De acuerdo, vuelvo en cuanto pueda – dijo Víctor, le dio un beso y antes de que pudiera quejarse le soltó un "te amo" que le dejó muda de la impresión.

 _Rayos, aquí iban de nuevo._ Qué difícil eran esas muestras de afecto.

El puesto de prefecto nunca había sido menos ambicionado por Michelle Summerset como ahora. Aunque ahora, sabiendo que el revoltoso era Parker entonces todo mejoraba al 70% del trabajo. Solo necesitaban aislar la "amenaza". A juzgar por la cantidad a su alrededor, era Parker y alguna celebridad. Quizá algún Merodeador.

\- Oh, por Merlín, solamente esto faltaba – rezongó Mary. Michelle se giró a mirarle. No le había visto llegar. Miranda se escondía detrás de ella – Es solamente Potter, Miranda, no es Black.

Michelle enarcó una ceja. _Si Potter estaba, Black también. Solo era cuestión de tiempo._

¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Y McGonagall?

Y de pronto, un sonoro " _Plop"_ hizo que todos dejaran de respirar un segundo. Al segundo siguiente, los alumnos empezaron a empujarse a todos lados. Al parecer el numerito de Parker había tenido éxito. ¿Quiénes serían las nuevas mascotas de Hogwarts?

El Director mandó a todos a la cama, y descontó 500 puntos para cada casa y además 100 a Parker. _Auch._ Eso dejaba a los leones en último lugar. Cuando McGonagall apareció moviendo su varita de un lado a otro, Gryffindor supo que estaba en problemas. William no había visto a su jefa de casa tan seria. Dumbledore en cambio, se limitaba a desarmar con la varita algunos de los árboles. Flitwick, el cual había sido atacado en la estampida de alumnos, al fin había sido rescatado y se acomoda la corbatilla y los lentes con molestia.

William resopló. Esperaba que esto no le costara la placa. Michelle le miró fulminándole. Él asintió y la condujo hacia la salida, junto con sus amigas. _Sí, había entendido: "No exageres, solo sácanos de aquí"._

\- Prefectos y Premios Anuales han sido "convocados" al Gran Salón – resumió Will. Michelle asintió. Iba a decir algo pero su hermano le interrumpió – Quizá tardemos. ¿Por qué no vas a la sala común y descansas?

\- Will, esperaré a Víc aquí, si es necesario – señaló una banca cerca a las armaduras de la entrada. Sus amigas se encogieron de hombros y emprendieron el viaje hacia la común.

\- Si Mc Gonagall te ve aquí me juzgará a mí, no a tu novio.

\- ¿Qué te traes últimamente con Víctor, eh?

\- Nada, que va. Solo velo por tus intereses…

\- Me puedo cuidar yo sola.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por unos prefectos de Ravenclaw, que salían del Gran Comedor. Michelle se asomó para escuchar qué rayos había pasado.

\- ¿Hámsters? – decía uno. El otro soltó una carcajada y asintió.

\- ¡En plena pelea! – Michelle cruzó una mirada con su hermano. – Su nombre quedará en Hogwarts, ya lo creo.

\- ¿Crees que desplace a Potter?

\- Nah. Potter es Potter. Aunque quien sabe, de repente tenemos un nuevo dolor de cabeza – y doblaron el recodo.

William bufó. _Hogwarts no soportaría un quinto merodeador ni a palos._ Michelle sabía en qué estaba pensando su hermano pero no hizo ningún comentario. Es solo que no podía pensar en alguna situación en la que alguien quisiera ser amonestado si con ello podía ser uno de los merodeadores, los revoltosos más revoltosos de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Ella personalmente apenas y había cruzado palabra con ellos. Mientras Will le acompañaba junto a otro grupo de gryffindors hacia su sala común, recordó que al principio pensó que ellos serían buenos amigos.

|Flash Back|

El callejón Diagon siempre había sido un lugar muy concurrido. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, jalando a sus padres de las manos o ropa para que les compraran una lechuza o una escoba nueva. Michelle, que iría a Hogwarts este año, necesitaba cambiar su túnica celeste por una adecuada a su nuevo colegio. Su madre no pudo acompañarle –hace años que no veía a su amiga Margaret - así que estaba rezongando en voz baja mientras se acomodaba en el banquito de Madame Malkin. Su hermano tenía la misión de acompañarle pero ni bien habían entrado en la tienda, el muy traidor había murmurado algo y había desaparecido rumbo a Zonko.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y por ella entró una pareja de padres y un niño. Rubio, alto, ojos negros profundos y una nariz perfilada, se acercó a la dueña del negocio. Madame Malkin observó a los dos adultos y asintió. Michelle se bajó del banquito y se acercó a una de las vitrinas, a observar vestidos. Uno de los vestidos de gala le llamó la atención. Era bonito, color perla, y encaje en algunas zonas.

\- Veo que tienes buen gusto – le susurró una voz al oído. Michelle saltó y al voltearse se encontró con el chico rubio que le había precedido en el banquito. – Aunque, siéndote sincero, si te cuidaras y arreglaras un poco más destacaría más tu imagen. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en un cambio de look?

Michelle contuvo la respiración. _¿Acaso este niño le estaba diciendo que tenía que hacerse un cambio de look para verse más bonita?_ Prefirió no decir ni una palabra y girarse hacia otro estante. El rubio le siguió.

\- ¿También te trasladas a Hogwarts? Mis primas también decidieron cambiarse, aunque la verdad no entiendo a qué se resisten. Es cuestión de tiempo, según mi padre.

\- ¿cuestión de tiempo? – soltó la castaña, algo confundida. El chico sonrió.

\- Las chicas como tú solo deben preocuparse por verse bien… y quedar en la casa correcta, claro. Nosotros los chicos hacemos el resto. ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Quizá mi padre pueda mover algunos hilos… así tendrías un trato especial, tú sabes – dijo, y le guiñó un ojo. Michelle enarcó una ceja, deliberando entre hablar con el chico o huir hacia la salida. El rubio levantó uno de sus dedos y lo enredó en el cabello de Michelle.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¿Es que también acosas a las chicas fuera de Hogwarts? – rió una voz, detrás suyo. Michelle aprovechó el pánico y se deslizó lejos. El rubio fulminó al chico que le había hablado y giró hacia la castaña.

\- Este es Black, linda. Y es una de esas personas que eligió el bando equivocado – Michelle se giró hacia el pelinegro. Este miraba con odio a Malfoy. Tragó en seco. ¡En dónde se había venido a meter! – Mientras te mantengas lejos de él, no tendrás por qué preocuparte en Hogwarts.

\- Oh, si estás pensando en juntarte con escoria, Malfoy es tu mejor opción, créeme.

\- Creo que tu túnica ya está lista – soltó Michelle al rubio, antes de que él pudiera responder al ataque. Black le miró y enarcó una ceja. Michelle les dejó y avanzó hacia el banquito, para que terminaran con su pedido.

Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y salió de la tienda siguiendo a sus padres, mientras que seguía con la mirada al joven Black que se había acercado con otro chico a ver túnicas de ocasión.

\- Malfoy es un idiota siempre – le explicó a Michelle, cuando le tocó el turno con la cinta métrica. Ella asintió y se sentó a esperar a su hermano. El otro chico se presentó como James Potter. Llevaba gafas y tenía cierto parecido con Black.

\- ¿Te molestó o algo? – le preguntó. Michelle negó con la cabeza.

\- Dijo algo acerca de que debería saber escoger el bando adecuado – soltó, haciendo una mueca. Black y Potter se miraron.

\- En Hogwarts te irá bien siempre, independientemente de la casa de la que formes parte.

\- A menos que quedes en Slytherin – soltó Black, cediéndole el turno a su amigo. James rodó los ojos - ¿Tu primer año en Hogwarts?

\- Vengo de Beauxbatons. Voy a tercero.

\- ¡Ah, mira! Ojalá quedes en Gryffindor. Nosotros somos de ahí y vamos a tercero. Malfoy es Slytherin, como te habrás dado cuenta.

\- Siento que estaré bien en cualquier casa. Espero no toparme con Malfoy nunca – contestó ella, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

\- Espero que Merlín te escuche – sonrió el Black, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. Michelle la estrechó – Sirius Black.

\- ¡Michelle! – Se oyó desde afuera. Ambos chicos se giraron a mirar a la calle. William les observaba sonriente: sostenía en su mano un paquete alargado. Michelle frunció los labios.

\- ¡Me has dejado tirada por comprar tu escoba! – exclamó, indignada. William asintió y saludó con la cabeza a los otros dos, con el ceño fruncido. Los chicos levantaron la mano, saludándolo.

\- ¿Ya tienes las túnicas? – le preguntó a la castaña. Michelle asintió y recogió el paquete – Eh, Potter, ¿irás al partido a mediados de año?

\- Sí, Sirius y yo acabamos de asegurar los lugares. Iremos solos… ¿Te apuntas, Summerset? Puedes llevar a tu novia, si quieres – le invitó James, sonriendo hacia Michelle. Will y ella soltaron la carcajada.

\- ¡Qué va, es mi hermana! – rió Will, y tanto Sirius como James se giraron a ver a la chica de nuevo. A Will se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Carraspeó - Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Adiós.

\- Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Recuerda, Gryffindor es la mejor!

William no le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino a casa. Cuando llegaron, no esperó ni un minuto para contarle a su madre acerca de su encuentro con los chicos.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo regresar a Beauxbatons, querida? – Michelle suspiró, derrotada. Su madre tan intuitiva como siempre le guiñó un ojo.

\- He conocido solo a dos chicos – explicó, decidiendo ignorar su encuentro con Malfoy - Van a mi curso. No es que seamos amigos. Will ha exagerado.

\- Bueno, esos dos chicos son los merodeadores, hermanita – Michelle frunció el ceño. _No le habían parecido tan revoltosos como él se los había descrito._

|Fin flash Back|

Sin duda, le habían caído bien. En los próximos meses se había cruzado con ellos un par de veces, y el saludo había sido apenas una cabeceada. En cuarto, sin embargo, al parecer se olvidaron del incidente. Michelle tuvo que "desalojar" el compartimiento de los merodeadores en el tren a inicios de curso, debido a que Black, sin nisiquiera dirigirle una mirada, le indicara que el espacio estaba ocupado.

A Michelle no le habría importado tanto si no hubiera visto que minutos después un par de chicas de Huflepuff habían encontrado un lugar en dicho vagón. Eso marcó la distancia. Y empezó a ver que el ego se les había subido un poco. A ella eso no le afectaba mucho, así que si se cruzaban por un pasillo, seguía su camino.

Cuando se enteró que Miranda estaba haciendo lo imposible porque él la notara, supo que tenía que intervenir a su amiga. Pero Miranda hablaba realmente tocada por el sentimiento así que se limitó a escucharle y a indignarse de vez en cuando con alguna de sus actitudes. Mary le apoyaba pero sentía cierta debilidad hacia Remus, el único de los merodeadores con el que mantenía contacto.

Finalmente, llegó a su habitación y después con el pijama puesto, se metió a la cama a dormir. Este había sido un día pesado.

Miranda fue la primera en levantarse ese día.

Se había acostado temprano, después del nefasto plan y sus consecuencias, así que en cuanto se armó el alboroto en el gran comedor corrió a la sala común a darse un baño y relajarse. Mary fue la segunda en levantarse y aunque hicieron mucho ruido al conversar, su compañera Michelle no se despertó. Así que bajaron al comedor… y se encontraron con que Dumbledore estaba hablando acerca de una ¿búsqueda?.

\- …cualquier tipo de información se les agradecerá mucho. Si alguien sabe algo, solo debe comunicarselo a su jefe de casa. Ellos sabrán qué hacer.

\- Eh, Will – le llamó Miranda. Will se veía preocupado - ¿Qué se ha perdido?

\- Quiénes, querrás decir – respondió el muchacho, resoplando – Potter y Evans. Parker los ha convertido en hámsters. ¡Y no están por ningún lado!

\- ¿Eso fue lo que hizo ayer? – preguntó Miranda, con una sonrisita. Will le fulminó. - ¡Es gracioso!

\- No, porque no los encontramos en el Gran Comedor. Así que pueden estar en cualquier parte del castillo. – La sonrisa de Miranda desapareció.

\- Wow – murmuró Mary. Will asintió – Eso es… complicado.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo son?

\- Miranda, eso no importa mucho. Hay solo dos hámsters en Hogwarts. Y son Evans y Potter, punto. Ahora, ¿pueden colocar este boletín en el tablón de anuncios de la común?

Mary asintió y sujetó a Miranda del codo y la hizo avanzar hacia su sala común.

\- ¡Pobre Sirius! ¡Debe estar tan preocupado!

\- Miranda, este no es un buen momento. Deja de pensar en ese chico, ¿por favor?

\- Es imposible dejar de pensar en sus ojos grises, Mary.

\- Apenas y le has mirado los ojos ayer.

\- ¡Esta vez fue de cerca! ¡Y por un momento creí que me había reconocido!

\- ¿Eso fue antes o después de la copa?

\- Antes – gimió la chica. Mary le hizo pasar por el hueco del retrato y se dirigió al tablón.

\- Olvida esos ojos grises, y su cuerpo atlético porque no volverá a verte. Jamás.

\- Me gusta su cabello – continuaba la rubia. Mary rodó los ojos.

\- Te gusta todo de él, amiga.

\- Tiene las pestañas largas.

\- ¿Quién tiene las pestañas largas? – preguntó la castaña, bajando las escaleras. Mary le iba a contestar pero la respuesta murió en su boca. Codeó a Miranda y esta interrumpió su lamento al ver que Michelle tenía entre sus manos una bola de pelo. La acariciaba.

\- ¿Dónde has encontrado… eso? – le preguntó Mary, señalando el animal.

\- Estaba a los pies de mi cama. Casi lo piso – explicó Michelle, encogiendo los hombros. Miranda abrió los ojos de la impresión y corrió a enseñarle el anuncio del boletín. ¡ _Menuda suerte!_

* * *

 ** _¡MBW!_**


End file.
